Wicked Song Parodies
by PookietoyourMaureen
Summary: Shut up, Potter."Song fics so far including:Voldemort.Warning: We are awesome. "What the hell is a ba-room?"


_**Disclaimer: We don't wanna/ We don't wanna be sued/ We're not tryin'/ Tryin' to be rude/ 'Cause it ain't funny/ We ain't got the money/ To looooooose/ We never wanted/ Never wanted to fight/ Legal issues,/ And misuse,/ And copyright/ If we annoy ya/ We ain't got no lawyers/ To uuuuuuuse/ So understand/ That we're just fans/ Can't fight the man/ So we're playin' it safe...**_

_**Disclaimer Disclaimer: Okay, so that song isn't ours'. We kinda stole it from StarKidPotter. Well, not **_**stole****_ 'cause we're giving them credit here...But we're not Darren Criss,or Stephen Schwartz, or anyone who's anyone. So yeah...I wish I owned ol' Voldemort. Too bad he has a secret lover...._**

_**Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer: Haha! Just kidding! There's no Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer! =]**_

_**Notes:**_

_**A. Unfortunately, Anti-pookie was not with me for the writing of that ^^^, but we discussed it, so if you checked out her's (Harry Potter Song Parodies, I believe it's titled, but her name is Anti-pookie. Look her up.)**_

_**2. There are a few interruptions in this song, which are in the parenthesis. This **_**might ****_and probably will, be the first videa posted on our Youtube channel. We'll tell you when we start posting._**

**_Orange. This is Wonderful done Harry Potter style._**

**Important_ Note: We actually have rehearsed this (As we're going to try and put it on Youtube) so everything either works, we made it work, or is just hilarious in it's not working-ness. _**_So suck it._

* * *

Voldemort:

I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely brought here  
By Dumble...er...Dance!

(Harry: Dumbledance?

Voldemort: Shut up, Potter.)

I never saw myself  
As a sorcerer or Salazar  
I knew who I was:  
One of your dime a dozen  
Pureblood wannabes

Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected—Worshiped, even

Just because the purebloods  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
When I'd start to sway  
They'd get carried away  
And not just by ba-room:

(Harry: Ba-room? What the hell is a ba-room?

Voldemort: Shut _up_, Potter.)

Voldemort  
They called me 'You-Know-Who'  
So I said Voldemort—If you insist  
I will be Voldemort  
And then they screamed and ran  
Believe me, it's hard to resist'  
Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm terrible  
Hey, look who's terrible  
This orphan cheater  
Who said "It might be keen  
To have a pureblood scene  
And a terrible band of death eaters"

(Spoken:)

See, I never had a family of my own.  
So I guess I just wanted no one ELSE TO HAVE ONE EITHER!

Harry:

So you KILLED them?

Voldemort:

Harry, where I grew up, we weren't _really_ alive to begin with. We called it—The orphanage.

(Sung:)

A man's a blood-traitor—Or mudblood hater  
A rich man's a thief—Or philanthropist  
Is one a crusader—Or ruthless invader?  
Is all in which label  
Is able to CONQUER  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities  
Who the hell who this—SEVERUS!

(Harry: Snape wrote this?

Voldermort: _Shut up, Potter._)

They call me 'You-Know-Who'  
'Cause I am Voldemort  
In fact-It's so much who I am  
It is my name

(Harry: You're name's Tom.

Voldemort: _SHUT UP, POTTER!_)

And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your mark-  
Yes! Another!  
Harry—The most celebrated  
Are the reannihilated!  
There'll be such a whoop-de-do  
A raid throughout Hogwarts  
That's all to do—with you!  
You-Know-Who  
They'll call you You-Know-Who

Harry:

Tom, Eat my shorts

Voldemort:

Trust me--it's fun!

(Harry: It's fun to eat shorts?

Voldemort: _That's not what I meant!_)

When you are Voldemort  
It would be wonderful?  
Wonderful, Voldemort

One! Two! And...

* * *

Ron: He asked you to join him?

Harry: Yeah. Then he and the Death Eaters formed a kick-line. I could have gone without seeing up Bellatrix's robes.

Hermione: And...Dumbledance? Can _nobody _get his name right?

Fred & George:_ Voldemort_ understands it has to rhyme!

* * *

**_So, I hoped you liked it! Check out Anti-pookie for her version of everything, but we did do the idea-ing together, and most of the writing! _**

**_By the by, if there's any song you want us to use/do, just leave a review or drop one of us a PM and see if it will work._**


End file.
